1. Technical Field
The presently disclosed subject matter relates to a vehicle light and an LED package, and in particular, to a vehicle light having a plurality of LED light sources and capable of preventing or suppressing the emission of glaring light, and also to an LED package including a plurality of LED elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
LED light sources have several advantageous features including short lighting response time as compared with that of an incandescent bulb, and reduced electrical power consumption that is about one fifth, or less, the power consumption of an incandescent bulb. Recent vehicle lights tend to employ such LED light sources in place of incandescent bulbs in order to effectively utilize these advantageous features.
An example of such a vehicle light employing LED light sources is a stop lamp mounted in a rear part of a vehicle body. The stop lamp can include a plurality of LED light sources, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-093212, for example.